yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Tsukumo
| romaji name = Tsukumo Yūma | arabic name = يوما تسوكومو | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = Duel Terminal | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears video games = Duel Terminal | age = 13 | gender = male | nickname = * Toma * Numbers Hunter | relatives = * Akari Tsukumo (sister) * Mr. Tsukumo (father) * Mrs. Tsukumo (mother) * Haru Tsukumo (grandmother) | favorite food = Rice Ball | previous affiliation = Duel Lodge | manga deck = * Syllables * Numbers | anime deck = * Syllables * Numbers * Statue | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = * The Emperor's Key * Yuma Tsukumo's house }} Yuma Tsukumo is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and a Numbers Hunter. He is a young Duelist who aspires to be the greatest, despite his poor skills. He finds himself unwillingly partnered with a Dueling spirit called Astral and together, they search for the "Numbers" cards to recover Astral's lost memories. Yuma's surname, Tsukumo, can be translated as "Ninety-Nine" which may be a nod to the ninety-nine other "Number" cards he and Astral are looking for. Personality Yuma is a hasty young boy who likes to challenge himself to do anything that seems impossible, which he normally fails at. He states that doing these challenges gets him fired up and will eventually accomplish what he sets out to do. He is also somewhat self-contradictory as he often says one does thing and does the exact opposite, as when Kotori Mizuki tells him that she doesn't understand what it's like to be him after being left exhausted only to change the subject to how he always gets fired up, or when he says he won't show up to his Duel with Shark until immediately regaining his confidence. Yuma treasures the artifact his mother gave him greatly and when Shark crushed it in two, this drove Yuma to challenge him. Yuma is shown to stick up for others despite their protests, challenging Shark to reclaim Tetsuo's Deck. Yuma believes Duelists can't be bad people and believes a Duel to be a clash of souls. He also appears to be naive as he believed that Tokunosuke really had good intentions even after his friends had warned him he was a swindler from the start. He is easily annoyed and clashes Astral, tends to disobey Astral's instructions when they duel, which leads to him making his common mistakes. He only starts obeying when he is about to lose, as he believes the duels are his and listening to him would mean he needed help to win. In episode 9, it is seen that Yuma appears to be fairly bad at tests, shown by the shock that follows Yuma scoring well on a few. Also in this episode, it may be said that he could have a slight crush on Kotori, as he talks in his sleep saying "Of course, Kotori!" Yuma seems to have a positive effect on the people he duels. After his duel with Shark, he stopped stealing others decks and the two eventually became friends. After defeating Tokunosuke, he gave up his conniving ways and became an honest person. After defeating Fuya Okudaira, he helped him repair his relationship with his mother and become his own person instead of living in the shadow if his ESPer Robin persona. Biography Yuma is plagued by nightmares of a demonic gate. His sister, Akari forbids him to Duel. He regularly lost to his friend Tetsuo Takeda. When Tetsuo loses his Deck to Shark in an Ante Duel, Yuma challenged him. Shark breaks The Emperor's Key in response, which was an artifact he inherited from his parents. Tetsuo recovers the missing piece. During the Duel, he uses a Deck constructed by his father, as opposed to his usual Deck. Yuma makes several amateur mistakes and sees the demonic door again. He is given to the opportunity to open it, and does so with The Emperor's Key. After he opens it, a dark force envelops Shark as he Xyz Summons "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Surprised at his power, and feeling like he wouldn't be able to win, a strange entity tells him to stand up and win. The entity reveals himself to be Astral, a Duelist from another world, shocking Yuma. As Yuma talks with Astral, he notices his friends, and everyone else, cannot see him. Astral tries to take over Yuma's Duel, stating that he has to win at all costs with Yuma always complaining that it was HIS Duel. Astral tries to order Yuma around, intentionally or not, to gain the advantage against Ryoga. However, Yuma refuses to listen to Astral as he is taken down each turn. When Astral informs him that his own life fades as Yuma's Life Points decrease, Yuma takes Astral's advice and uses "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gagaga Magician" from his Graveyard. Astral gifts Yuma with "Number 39: Utopia", an Xyz Monster. Yuma has never owned one before and is excited. He Xyz Summons it by overlaying "Gagaga Magician" with "Ganbara Knight". Astral states that "Utopia" is the power he has entrusted to Yuma and that he must use it to win the Duel. With this card, he made a comeback, and won using it in a combo with "Double Up Chance". Shark is returned to normal, and returns Tetsuo's Deck as promised. With this win, Yuma begins to gain a following around his school, as Shark was known to have pro-level Dueling skills. The network at school mysteriously went down one day, and Professor Kitano allowed them to use the day to Duel instead, as they could not access their virtual textbooks with the network down. Yuma Dueled his class's chairman, Takashi Todoroki. Astral was not present, so Yuma did not have access to his Extra Deck of "Numbers". As a result, he lost without inflicting a single point of damage to Todoroki. Yuma and Kotori suspected Todoroki of being responsible for the network going down, but he would eventually lead them to the real culprit, Professor Ukyo. Ukyo had been possessed by one of the "Numbers" and Duels Yuma using "Number 34: Terror-Byte" and the "Crashbug" series. Yuma is able to overcome him only through Summoning both "Utopia" and "Leviathan Dragon". Ukyo revealed that he had no ill intentions and simply wanted to bring happiness to the city with a virtual "Crashbug". Astral determined through this that the "Numbers" amplify the emotions that their vessel already had, malicious or not. Tokunosuke Omoteura approaches Yuma to ask for his autograph, and eventually gifts him with a "Baby Tragon" card in return. Yuma is quite excited to have his own Exceed Monster, despite Kotori and Tetsuo's reservations about Tokunosuke. Yuma began what he thought was a friendly Duel against Tokunosuke, but it turned out be far from it. "Baby Tragon" was a trap, and Tokunosuke steals "Utopia" via the effect of "Uratra C". Tokunosuke then revealed that the autograph Yuma signed was a contract agreeing to ante his Deck in the Duel. Tokunosuke goes on to steal "Leviathan Dragon" as well, and appeared possessed by both "Numbers". Astral is sealed in an orb of light as his power weakens, but urges Yuma to protect "Baby Tragon". Yuma does so and uses its effect to let "Needle Swordsman" attack directly. With his Continuous Trap Cards returned to his hand, Tokunosuke loses the "Numbers" and they return to Yuma. Yuma wins the Duel with them, and attempt to return "Baby Tragon". Tokunosuke tells him to keep it and the two leave the Duel as friends. Whilst Yuma is asleep, Astral is watching a TV show. He becomes interested in the hero: "Different Dimension ESPer Robin" as he appears to be from a different dimension also. Yuma is woken up by the sound of the episode and switches it off, only to be bugged by Astral about him believing Robin may know something about his memories. Yuma tries to explain it's all fiction, but after failing to convince Astral he reluctantly switches the TV back on, even though the episode has ended. The next day, Yuma arrives at school to Duel someone, only to be prodded by Kotori and Astral to visit Robin, who's shooting a scene in town. Tokunosuke causes a distraction to get them inside where they see Robin practicing alone for his shoot. Astral, still believing TV is real, grows wary of the costumes to the side of the set, and in an attempt to convince Astral they're not real Yuma ends up being flung about in the air by a hook. Whilst Astral ponders over whether Yuma can fly as he can, Yuma drops his Deck in front of Robin who grows concerned. After Yuma drops to the ground, he is saved from being caught by security by Robin who, discovering Yuma is a Duelist, takes him to his dressing room. Pleased to meet a Duelist, Robin tells Yuma his real name, Fuya Okudaira, and gives him back his Deck. After being spooked at the sight of a spider, Fuya admits to Yuma that he is nothing like Robin off set. The two become friends, but before they can Duel Fuya's mother forces Yuma out. Fuya grows upset, and Astral believes the boy may be in pain from loneliness. Astral asks Yuma why Robin is also called Fuya, and finally Yuma convinces Astral TV isn't real. After he grows disappointed Fuya can't tell him about his memories, Yuma asks Astral if he's lonely, only for Astral to reply he doesn't know what the word means. Yuma explains, but instead of answering Astral explains he thinks Fuya may be lonely. Meanwhile Fuya is possessed by a "Numbers" card and attacks several people in town, taking his TV persona as his real one. After hearing about it, Yuma and Astral head off to find him. They eventually find Fuya, only to learn he is possessed and under the impression he is Robin. Yuma knows he must Duel him to set Fuya free, but then he reveals his "Numbers" card - "Number 83: Galaxy Queen". Yuma calls Kotori and tells her to bring Fuya's mother to the site of the Duel. Yuma proclares that he will save Fuya, with a "Kattobingu daze, ore!".. Just then, Kotori shows up with Tetsuo and Fuya's mother. Fuya's mother tries to talk to him, but he brushes her off. Yuma and Astral debate whether the attack will go through, and they finally decide that they must, if they want to free Fuya. With a "Kattobingu da, ore!", Yuma attacks Galaxy Queen with Utopia, "Hope Sword Slash!", but Robin has one last Trap: Star Robin is Forever!, reviving ESPer Star Robin with zero ATK, but it is still obliterated and so is Robin's Life. Astral absorbs the Number 83 from Robin's (now Fuya's) body. Fuya reunites with his mother, and later, Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo are walking on a bridge talking about the day's events. When Yuma and Kotori get into an argument, Shark rides by on a motorcycle and observes them. Later, Yuma and Astral watch the conclusion of the ESPer Robin show, and Astral makes Observation No. 10 - "The parent-child relationship is something I understand". Astral remembers something: when he was born, he was sent to Earth to protect it. Tetsuo says that it's strange that Yuma never once won a Duel against him, but has been winning against many powerful opponents recently. Kotori asks what's wrong with that and Tetsuo responds that bringing it to them is more suited for losing. Tetsuo speculates that Astral may really exist, as Yuma only began to win after he started talking about him. Yuma enters the room and says hi, seemingly unaware of that fact that's he's wearing leather pants and an oversized fur coat. Yuma asks why everyone is staring, and Kotori tells him she can't take it anymore. She says that she knows it isn't polite to comment on someone's fashion sense, but that she needs to do so in this case. For the last three days, Yuma has shown up to school in strange outfits. The last one shown is a bee costume. Kotori tells him that everyone will laugh is he keeps dressing like that. Kotori pulls out a standing mirror and tells Yuma to see for himself. He looks horrified, and Testuo asks how he wasn't aware what he was wearing. Kotori goes on to tell him that that's not all - strange things have been showing up around him lately. His lunch box was decorated fancily, he suddenly got a 100% on a test and yesterday he was actually able to clear the jump he usually misses in gym class. Astral appears and tells him he's been watching. It happened again last night - someone came into his room and messed with his things. Yuma asks why Astral never told him and Astral responds that Yuma never asked him. With Astral already there, he doesn't believe that adding more strange things to the room isn't unnatural. Yuma throws off the fur coat and vows to find the person responsible. Kotori comments that his being full of spirit doesn't change how terrible his outfit is, and Yuma responds that it's not as if he enjoys dressing this way. She tells him he has absolutely no fashion sense. Yuma asks what about her, and she retorts that at least her fashion sense is better. Yuma asks her to show him, and she tells him they'll go shopping this Sunday to buy Yuma new clothes. Yuma agrees, telling her 3PM at the shopping mall. Kotori tells him not be a late, as a bespectacled female student rises from her desk, her eyes shining. That night, at a mansion, a cat leaps onto to the balcony and meows. The doors to the mansion open and it enters. Many other cats follow. The girl from earlier, Cathy, thanks them, saying that they're the only ones that care about here. She holds up five pictures of Kotori and tosses them to the cats, telling them that this person is trying to steal something precious from her. Cathy growls and tells the cats to remember Kotori's face, while the gets growl back. She tells them that cats were born to eat "baby birds" like Kotori (Kotori literally means "bird of luck" in Japanese) as she licks her lips as a cat would. That Sunday, Kotori is running to the mall. She sees she's already nine minutes late. She stops as a large amount of cats surround her. She asks what's going on, and that cats jump at her. Yuma is waiting for her at the mall, surprised she's late. Another group of cats approaches Yuma, with the one at the front having a note in its mouth. Astral appears and asks what these things are, saying that the meowing is sending a chill down his spine. Yuma asks if he's scared of cats, and Astral responds that its only because he hasn't yet recorded them in his observations. Yuma jokingly tells him that cats are very sensitive to the supernatural, so they can definitely see Astral, who responds that it seems the cats are looking at Yuma. Noticing the note, he picks it up and sees it's tied with Kotori's hair ribbon. He reads it, determining that Kotori has been kidnapped. One cat runs away, and Yuma follows it to Cathy's mansion. He bursts through the front doors screaming Kotori's name. The parlor is full of more cats, with one on the stairs. Looking around, Yuma sees statues and paintings of cats. Cathy emerges from upstairs and welcomes him, introducing herself, as Cathy, but telling him to call her "Cat-chan". Astral says he recognizes her, she's always staring at Yuma from afar. Yuma seems to know her, but thinks about it, and says he has no idea who she is. Cathy says that's fine - she's used to it. Yuma asks where Kotori is, and why Cathy would do something like this. She responds that it's because Yuma's hopeless. Yuma seems confused and tells her to just give Kotori. Cathy turns around and says that she will if Yuma can beat her in a Duel. She then says that "if I win", then she stops and meows instead. Yuma questions if Numbers are involved and Astral says that if that's the case, they have no choice but to win. Yuma tells him that there is no need to tell him that. Cathy tries confessing to Yuma that she loves him but Yuma defeats her with Baby Tragon and Astral attempts to collect her "Numbers" before realizing she did not have one.Yuma walks over to Cathy to help her up, also asking her where Kotori is. Cathy blushes. Kotori was at the park the whole time, playing with Cathy's cats. Yuma arrives and asks what she's doing. She laughs nervously. As they walk to school the next morning with Tetsuo, Kotori tells them that she was forced to play with the cats and that Yuma should stop being so angry with her. Yuma angrily insists that he's not angry with her. Cathy walks up to them, blushing and softly says "Good morning." Yuma responds with "hey!" and Kathy walks off happily. Tetsuo asks who that was, and Kotori tells him not be rude - that girl is their class. She finds she can't remember her name either though. Yuma tells them her name is Cathy, or Cat-chan and that she's a strong Duelist. Kotori says she didn't know that and Tetsuo asks if Yuma figured out who was messing with them. Kotori says she has to go and walks ahead of them. Astral floats above and documents his eleventh observation - "Yuma still doesn't understand the feelings of women". One day Yuma is late for school. He dashes across a crosswalk when traffic is cleared, but nearly gets run over by someone on a motorcycle. The driver pulls over and Yuma angrily asks if he didn't see the lights change. He sees that the driver is Shark, who says nothing and pulls away. Takahashi then tells Yuma that his victory's over Shark and Tokonosuke were due to the Numbers and questions him about his skills so Yuma decide's to fight Shark again but Tetsuo tells him that Shark hasn't been showing up to school lately. After losing to Yuma, Shark's reputation dropped dramatically. The rumors say he's been hanging out with some "bad people". Later, Yuma wanders the streets, remarking that his friends don't understand - he's much stronger than he was before. When Yuma finds Shark, he refuses to Duel as his previous loss to Yuma caused him to give up Dueling. Yuma then proceeds to chase Shark and annoy him by requesting a Duel until he accepts (based on his reactions during the duel it can be assumed that he only accepted in order to defeat the Numbers.). As the Duel progresses, Shark's burn strategy begins to take its toll on Yuma. Shark tells him use his "Numbers" anyway, so Yuma brings out "Utopia". It was not enough, as Shark weakened it with "Killer Frilled Shark", then proceeded to negate its effects and destroy it with his "Black Ray Lancer". With a final direct attack from "Aero Shark", Yuma lost the Duel, losing his pride along the way. Yuma bet his pendant in the Duel as a prize, but when Shark took it, he threw it behind him onto the ground beside Yuma, saying that it wasn't worth destroying as well as warning him not to bother him again. Relationships Kotori Mizuki Yuma seems to harbor quite a passionate feeling for Kotori, which is evident that she harbors too due to her annoyance at Yuma's adoration with Cathy's dueling abilities, which she doesn't show towards male duelists that Yuma admires. This is also evident at how she blushes when ever Yuma makes a friendly comment towards her. Another blatant way that this is evident is that Yuma has gone out of his way to protect Kotori many times such as when he thought Kathy had kidnapped her, which also allowed him to duel without the assistance of Astral, winning him the duel. This is also present in episode 13 when Yuma pushed Kotori out of the way of getting run over by a truck, placing himself in her position, which if Kaito Tenjo didn't pause the time, would have resulted in Yuma being critically injured or causing his death. More evidence can be observed of Yuma's liking for Kotori is from Episode 9, where during the usual scene when Yuma puts on his D-Gazer, he isn't wearing his casual dueling smile, showing his absolute seriousness for victory so he can find her. Akari Tsukumo It is indicated that Yuma and Akari have a tendency to argue with each other, in a typical "brother-sister" relationship. Akari has a habit of making Yuma search for scoops she can use, even if it puts her brother at risk. Akari also doesn't allow Yuma to duel, much to Yuma's chagrin, though Yuma finds ways around it. Yuma doesn't seem to sympathize with Akari very often, seen when she is depressed about apparently failing to make a delivery, Yuma ignores her completely. Likewise, Akari doesn't seem to sympathize with Yuma much either, and seems to blame him initially for things he had nothing to do with. Despite their tendency, they do seem to genuinely care about each other. When Akari was instructing Yuma not to duel, her face showed concern at one point, indicating that she does worry about Yuma to an extent. Although the reason for not letting Yuma duel is unknown, in Episode 16, she allows him to duel as long as he doesn't overdo it. Yuma also affectionately refers to her as "Nee-chan", indicating that he also cares for her. He also was concerned when he heard her scream. Decks Anime 1st Syllable Yuma's Deck is filled with the Syllable cards, a series of cards which have repetitive names e.g. Gogogo. He also uses an array of ATK increasing cards such as "Wonder Wand", and Trap Cards which protect his monsters from destruction such as "Bye Bye Damage". He also obtains support for his "Gagaga" monsters later on within the anime. Yuma originally played a different Deck. He decided to use his father's Deck in his first Duel against Ryoga Kamishiro. After that Duel, he keeps using this Deck instead of his original one. He is currently using this Deck to obtain the "Number" cards from various Duelists in order to help Astral get his memories back. When Yuma defeats "Number" holders, Astral absorbs them, giving Yuma access to them. Yuma only has access to them while Astral is fighting alongside him in a Duel. Statue In order to improve his skills, Yuma Dueled Rokujuro in a Statue Duel. He used a Statue Deck consisting of "Statue" versions of "Dark Magician" monsters and other wooden cards from the latter's Duel Lodge card collection. 2nd Syllable After his time at the Duel Lodge, Rokujuro gave Yuma the "Duel Lodge secret Deck". According to Rokujuro, the Deck is appropriate for Yuma and should answer his feelings. Tetsuo believes Yuma can improve his Deck with this one for the WDC. Yuma combined elements from both Decks into a single Deck. He still has access to the "Number" cards. Manga Video games Duel Terminal References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters